


Super Bowl Party

by simonsfanfics



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Beomgyu doesn't wanna watch the Super Bowl.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Super Bowl Party

“Isn’t this better than watching some stupid game.” Beomgyu mumbled against Taehyun’s lips, pressing the younger against the bathroom wall and grinding his already hard cock against Taehyun’s growing erection. 

Whatever response Taehyun might have made disappeared as Beomgyu dropped to his knees, quickly tugging Taehyun’s pants down and wrapping his lips around the tip of Taehyun’s dick. Taehyun hissed at the wet heat, curling his fingers in Beomgyu’s hair and pushing the boy further onto his cock. Beomgyu easily took the rest of Taehyun into his mouth, deepthroating the younger as he stared up into Taehyun’s eyes.

Pushing Taehyun’s shirt up, Beomgyu happily bobbed on the younger’s cock, skillfully working his tongue along the shaft and gulping down Taehyun’s precum. Stifled moans fell from Taehyun’s lips, the boy worried about the rest of the party hearing them. Wanting to hear every noise Taehyun made, Beomgyu gave a hard suck.

“Fuck.” Taehyun groaned, head thudding against the wall as he thrust his dick further down into the older boy’s throat.

Beomgyu moaned as he felt Taehyun start fucking his mouth, giving another hard suck to encourage the boy to keep going. Letting out a groan, Taehyun tightened his grip in Beomgyu’s hair and began snapping his hips forward, driving his cock into Beomgyu’s mouth. 

Taehyun didn’t hold back as he fucked Beomgyu’s mouth, ruthlessly pounding his cock down the older boy’s throat. Beomgyu moaned happily as Taehyun’s thrusts got faster and faster, undoing his own jeans and stroking himself slowly as he stared up at Taehyun. 

Drool leaked down Beomgyu’s chin as Taehyun’s pace got rougher, the younger grunting deeply as he chased his orgasm in Beomgyu’s hot mouth. Beomgyu continued working his tongue along the moving shaft, driving Taehyun towards the edge at a fast rate.

Taehyun’s grunts grew louder the closer he got to cumming, the younger clamping a hand over his mouth to muffle his cries of pleasure as he felt his orgasm wash over him. Letting out a muffled moan, Taehyun shoved Beomgyu all the way onto his cock once again and began pumping his load into the older’s waiting mouth, Beomgyu eagerly gulping down every drop of cum like his life depended on it.

Letting out a shaky breath, Taehyun pulled Beomgyu off his softening cock, the older getting to his feet. Taehyun reached to open the door, however Beomgyu grabbed the boy’s wrist to stop him.

“You’re not leaving until I cum too.” Beomgyu told him, leading Taehyun towards the toilet pushing the younger onto it before slipping into his lap.

“Alright then.” Taehyun replied, giving Beomgyu a brief peck before lifting the older boy up so Beomgyu’s twitching erection was level with Taehyun’s face.

Not wasting a moment, Taehyun dove forward and sucked Beomgyu between his lips, the older clamping a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans of pleasure. Taehyun moved quickly on Beomgyu’s dick, working hard to get Beomgyu to cum as fast as possible.

Taehyun used every trick he could on Beomgyu, the older’s legs shaking with pleasure. Taehyun sucked on Beomgyu’s balls and played with his nipples, anything to get Beomgyu to cum so he could go back to watching the game.

Pulling off Beomgyu, Taehyun sucked three fingers into his mouth and covered them with spit. Sensing what Taehyun had in mind, Beomgyu pulled his jeans off. Smirking, Taehyun took his fingers out of his mouth and went back to blowing Beomgyu, working his hand between the older’s round ass cheeks as he bobbed on the boy’s cock.

Taehyun slid a spit covered finger into Beomgyu’s hole with ease, pushing his finger all the way into the older with no resistance. Beomgyu clenched around Taehyun’s finger, a silent plea for more that Taehyun understood immediately.

Slipping a second finger inside Beomgyu, Taehyun skillfully scissored the boy open. Muffled cries fell from Beomgyu’s lips as he began bucking his hips, trapped between Taehyun’s hot mouth and long fingers.

Taehyun stared up into Beomgyu’s eyes, watching as the older boy fell apart on his fingers. Beomgyu’s cheeks were flushed with pleasure and his eyes were clouded with lust. The sight of Beomgyu’s face made Taehyun’s dick twitch back to life, the younger’s now hard cock resting against Beomgyu’s leg.

Looking down, Beomgyu saw Taehyun’s dick and knew he needed it inside him. Grabbing onto Taehyun’s head, Beomgyu pushed the boy off his cock, Taehyun understanding and slipping his fingers out of Beomgyu’s hole.

Spitting into his palm, Beomgyu stroked Taehyun’s pulsing cock a few times before lining the younger’s dick up with his quivering hole, pulling Taehyun into a passionate kiss as he began lowering himself onto the long shaft.

Taehyun groaned loudly into Beomgyu’s mouth, the older swallowing the noise as he sank further onto Taehyun’s cock, seating himself in the boy’s lap. Without breaking the kiss, Beomgyu gripped Taehyun’s shoulders and began bouncing on the younger’s dick.

Beomgyu set a fast pace, impaling himself on Taehyun’s cock as he moaned desperately into the boy’s mouth. Grabbing Beomgyu’s ass, Taehyun gave the round cheeks a firm squeeze, encouraging Beomgyu to bounce even faster. Beomgyu whined into the kiss as Taehyun massaged his ass, slamming himself into Taehyun’s lap.

The bathroom filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, the noises echoing off the tiled walls. Taehyun continued squeezing Beomgyu’s ass as the older boy rode him, digging his nails into the skin as pleasure coursed through him.

Wanting to change positions, Beomgyu lifted himself off of Taehyun’s dick and placed his hands on the bathroom door, arching his back so his juicy ass stuck out invitingly. Taehyun scrambled after Beomgyu, gripping the older’s hips and sliding back into Beomgyu’s tight hole.

Taehyun set a fast pace, pounding hard into Beomgyu as the older cried out in pleasure. Still not wanting to get caught, Taehyun clamped his hand over Beomgyu’s mouth, muffling the boy’s cries and using his grip for leverage to pull Beomgyu back onto his cock.

Angling his hips, Taehyun began driving his dick straight into Beomgyu’s prostate, making the boy scream behind his hand and clench down around Taehyun. Targeting the bundle of nerves, Taehyun reduced Beomgyu into a shaking mess in a matter of seconds.

Desperate to cum, Beomgyu grabbed onto his leaking cock and stroked it in time with Taehyun’s thrusts. Smirking, Taehyun tightened his grip on Beomgyu’s hip and began pounding even harder into the older boy’s prostate, making Beomgyu’s legs shake as he felt his orgasm approaching.

Biting down on Taehyun’s hand, Beomgyu began pumping rope after rope of cum onto the door, covering the wood with his load. Taehyun groaned as he felt Beomgyu’s hole spasm around him, speeding up his thrusts and pounding into Beomgyu at an animalistic pace as the older boy slumped against the door.

Letting out a grunt, Taehyun slammed himself deep into Beomgyu and began pumping his load into the boy. Beomgyu whined weakly as he felt Taehyun’s load filling him, letting out a shaky breath once Taehyun had finished.

Carefully sliding out of Beomgyu, Taehyun hastily pulled his pants up and handed Beomgyu his own jeans. Grunting out a ‘thanks’, Beomgyu slipped his pants back on. Checking themselves in the mirror and making sure they didn’t look too fucked out, the pair opened the door and went back to the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Frankly, I love bottom Beomgyu and nobody can change my mind. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
